Keepsakes
by WolfTooth
Summary: Denmark sees something under Norway's table and keeps wondering what it is until he finally asks. An OC is mentioned, but she's just there to make sense in the story. /fail summary


Denmark always saw the box that Norway kept under his bedside table. Denmark always thought that it looked like one of those boxes that you'd see in a little old lady's house or something. It just had that look to it. He didn't know what was in it, and never really looked inside. Heck, there probably wasn't anything in it. Norway probably just got it at some antique store or whatever because he likes stuff that old ladies like. But Denmark's curiosity kept growing every time he would see the light aqua box that had a dusty rose floral pattern on it.

He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of Norway's room, staring at the box, silently trying to figure out what was in it. Norway himself was laying on his bed, reading an old book. Norway looked up at Denmark and frowned, "You're oddly quiet today Danmark. Are you sick or something? Wait, even if you were sick you'd still be loud and obnoxious."

Denmark didn't turn to Norway and kept staring at the box. "I was just thinking Norge, every time I come in here, I always see that odd box under your table and I have no idea what's in it." Norway looked down at it and nodded.

"That's just a box with some old handkerchiefs and a couple of other things." Denmark's curiosity spiked.

"Can I look at them?" Denmark was trying to contain a fit of laughter he had bubbling up inside of him, come on, Norway has handkerchiefs. Seriously?

Norway nodded and slid off his bed. He motioned for Denmark to come over and the Dane obliged. Norway lifted the lid up and off the box and Denmark looked inside, it smelled musty, like an old lady's house or antique store. There was a folded piece of paper on top of everything else but when he reached for it Norway snatched it up and sat it beside him. Denmark mentally shrugged and decided to pick up the worn out black book that he could faintly make out "Holy Bible" that had been stamped on there in gold. Norway looked at him and told him to be careful with that. If he broke it, he would die. Apparently this Bible has some type of value to Norway. Denmark didn't want it to fall apart if he opened it so he just gently sat it on the carpet next to him.

Denmark pulled out one of the handkerchiefs, it was white and had a flower pattern in the corner. He looked over at Norway to see him reading the note to himself, and he had a small smile on his face. Denmark cocked his head to the side, "Hey Norge. What's that paper say?" Norway turned to him and frowned, "Nothing Danmark." and replaced it next to him. Denmark decided to forget about the note and returned to looking at the handkerchiefs. Norway would comment on them as he lifted them up saying things like, "the embroidery on this one is nice." or "the pattern on this one is adorable."

After what seemed like hundreds of little linen cloths later, he came upon a last one. When he lifted it up Norway said, "Please be very careful with that one. It is my favorite." Denmark looked at it, "But it's plain white. What's so great about it?" Norway looked away, "It's just my favorite."

Denmark folded it back up and sat it back on the pile. "So Norge, why do you have all of these? Where did you get them?" Norway looked at him. "From a friend."

"A _girl_ friend I'm guessing?" Denmark chuckled and Norway nodded. "Actually you're more correct than you think. Her name was Freya. We met a long time ago. We both had feelings for each other. We were in love I guess. We spent a lot of time together and it was nice, really nice, until she got extremely sick. We all knew that she wouldn't make it out of it, and I spent almost every second with her. Hoping she would get better. After she passed away I moved on with my life, I wasn't going to dwell on it. A week later her sister came by with this box and gave it to me, told me Freya had wanted me to have it. And I kept it ever since."

Denmark just stared at Norway in amazement. "So...is that note from Freya?" Norway shook his head, "No. It's from her sister."

Denmark asked quietly, "Can I read it?" Norway nodded and handed him the piece of paper.

* * *

A/N: OH WOW Norway is out of character like majorly, sorry about that. Well this is just a little story I wrote after I got a handkerchief and a note from my granny. It just inspired me to write this.

Here's what my note says, and you can kind of change it into the note Norway got if you wanted to.

Missouri - Jan 18, 1945

Dear Dorothea,

Just one of her own little tokens of love from her own handkerchief box.

With Love,

Jeuseline's Mother

Anyways I hope you kinda liked it.


End file.
